


worshipping another goddess

by bickz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Implied Relationships, Painful Sex, Pre-Time Skip, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Trans Female My Unit | Byleth, bickz kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, Byleth isn't as depraved as Seteth had thought...or maybe she's even worse.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Kudos: 24
Collections: bickz's kinktober 2020





	worshipping another goddess

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand here's day five! wish i had put more emphasis on their age difference...but aw well!
> 
> day #5 prompts: age difference | fingers | spanking

Seteth curses himself, his lack of self-control, his intrinsic human desires, as he watches his hand act of its own accord, caresses the soft, smooth, ample flesh below him. The breathy moan he’s rewarded with is like a siren’s song, lulling him further towards his ultimate undoing. He can’t resist, doesn’t want to. He lets himself get drunk off of her quiet sighs, the way she presses back against him, knowing full well the effect she’s having.

“Byleth…” Seteth says her name like a warning, and she looks coyly over her shoulder in response. Bent over his desk like this, completely naked, her scarred back arched so beautifully, her deep blue hair barely concealing her conniving grin, Seteth knows there is no salvation for himself.

Without warning, Seteth lifts his hand and strikes Byleth’s exposed ass. She lets out a surprised squeal as her skin ripples below the impact of Seteth’s palm. He’s too preoccupied with how her ass immediately turns a lovely shade of red in the shape of his hand to notice the pleased smirk on Byleth’s face. He does it again, but this time Byleth pushes back, grinds herself against the bulge begging for release in Seteth’s trousers. He lets out a punched groan, and his hips roll forward despite his best efforts. 

“Seiros have mercy…” Seteth curses with another slap to Byleth’s other cheek while he fumbles with his pants one-handed. Byleth lets out a giddy giggle, impatiently rubs against him again, disrupting his attempt to undress. “Byleth,  _ please _ .”

Byleth pouts and rests her head on the desk while Seteth finally manages to free his fully erect cock. He lets out a relieved sigh as he strokes along its swollen length, which is short-lived as the girl beneath him swivels her hips temptingly, forcing him to get a hand on her hip to still her. Another childish giggle, another swat to her ruddy ass, another heady moan, another sin. Seteth will never learn.

“You’re beyond redemption, child,” Seteth murmurs, getting both of his hands on Byleth’s cheeks once again. He squeezes and pulls at the heated flesh, watching her hole gape and flutter, knowing that this is exactly what she wants, and he can’t help but give it to her. “No amount of confession can save you from all the sins you’ve committed.”

Byleth just whines, so Seteth obliges, pushes his thumb against the rim of muscle and groaning at how she quivers before opening up for him. He pushes in all the way, marvels at how easily she’s able to take him, how she greedily sucks him right in. Oh, how sinful she truly is. Seteth gives Byleth another sharp smack before abruptly shoving his other thumb inside, pushing in and out a few times, making sure she’s proper worked open. 

“This is for your own good,” Seteth warns as he hooks his thumbs inside Byleth, pulling her wide open. 

Without any preamble, Seteth is lining himself up and easing forward into the tight, dry heat of Byleth’s ass. She gasps as his head breaches her, and he can feel her beginning to tense around him. Seteth lets out a quiet curse before snapping his hips forward, slamming all the way in, and eliciting a pained yelp from Byleth as she collapses unceremoniously onto the desk.

Seteth takes a few moments to compose himself, to let Byleth adjust to him. He takes a deep breath and soothes his hand over the handmarks on her ass, massaging at her bruising skin until she’s grinding restlessly against him. Slowly, achingly so, Seteth pulls back, watches how Byleth’s hole gapes when he’s completely out, hears her desperate little mews as he thumbs along the muscle, to which he indulges her by thrusting back in, maybe a bit too harshly. She lets out a shrill scream punctuated by a muffled moan.

“ _ Quiet! _ ” Seteth hisses, leaning over Byleth to get a hand on her mouth. She grins up at him, licking across his palm while maintaining direct eye contact. “You’re absolutely insatiable.” Yet, he indulges her, watches as she hungrily takes two of his fingers between her lips and sloppily licks up and down their lengths, a promise for later.

That is, if Seteth thinks he can truly handle a ‘later’. He continues his punishing rhythm, almost pulling out before slamming back in, his fingers just barely subduing Byleth’s cries, bringing tears to her eyes with each thrust. But yet, she begs for more, pushes back to meet each snap of his hips, keens prettily when he strikes her ass, lets him shove his fingers down her throat. Never once does she try to touch herself, to get a hand around her own neglected cock which bounces between her legs, smearing precum over her thighs.

“Maybe there is hope for you yet,” Seteth remarks, somehow coherent enough through the fog of lust in his brain that makes a searing heat swell in his gut. Byleth beams at the praise, her eyes shining. 

Seteth buries himself to the hilt, groans loudly as he feels his orgasm nearing. He pulls out and slams back in, erratic and slovenly, Byleth’s breathy whines urging him on. They’re both doomed, accursed beings straying much too far from the light of Seiros, stumbling down a path of wretched hedonism. But, as Seteth makes a final push, pressing his full weight on Byleth as a guttural groan reverberates in his chest, and empties himself deep within her heat, he thinks that maybe he doesn’t mind being indoctrinated into this epicurean cult if it means he gets to fuck Byleth against his desk like this.


End file.
